Scared? Run into my arms
by Little Nimbus
Summary: They're actors. It was supposed to be a relaxing vacation till Reborn had to twist things up again. Now, join Tsuna and the rest as they run away from bears, camp under starry nights, and most of all, find love. /1827/ /Hints of 8059 & R88/


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira; I own only this story and plot.

Title: Scared? Run Into My Arms.

Summary: They're actors. It was supposed to be a relaxing vacation till Reborn had to twist things up again. Now, join Tsuna and the rest as they run away from bears, camp under starry nights, and most of all, find love. /1827/ /Hints of 8059 & R88/

Note: First of all, I would like to apologise to those waiting for the 'The Unexpected Series' to update. I kinda lost interest in writing that ever since I found out that there was another story pretty similar to that two months ago, and I feel guilty as it may be seen as plagiarism of that story. So yeah, I'm sorry guys, but I won't be continuing 'The Unexpected Series'. Going to delete it soon. I'm truly sorry.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Are you ready, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, and Tsuna nodded, staring straight ahead in determination where Gokudera and Yamamoto, his two friends, were crouching beside a big brown suitcase.

"Yup."

"Okay, on the count of three, then," Yamamoto smiled as he raised a finger. "One, two, three!"

"Haaaahhhh!" Tsuna yelled with all his might, dashing forward the cleared hallway, nearing his two friends. At the very last moment, both Gokudera and Yamamoto sprung to the sides, and when the big brown suitcase they had been holding down moments ago was about to burst open, Tsuna leaped into the air and landed on it, full weight pressing it down. He hurriedly bent down to shut the clasp before it could really open.

Once secured that the bulgy suitcase would no longer open and spew out all his clothing in it, Tsuna wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome, Tenth."

"No biggie, Tsuna."

"Well, now that that's done…" Tsuna glanced at his brown suitcase and stood up. The time now was ten-thirty in the morning. Somewhere outside the house, a car honked impatiently.

"Oh, Reborn's here. Let's go, Yamamoto, Gokudera." Tsuna turned to drag his suitcase with four mini wheels behind him through the hallway.

Yamamoto was carrying a huge bag pack, shoe bag, and a baseball bat on him while Gokudera was pulling along with him what looked like a thick casing luggage with multiple compartments and zips.

Following his two friends in front of him, the three of them moved out of the house one by one through the wide hallway and main door, the width of each person's space increased by the bulk they were carrying along with them.

A shiny black seven-seater car was waiting for them outside at the parking lot, and the driver's window screen rolled down. To their surprise, it wasn't Reborn, but instead Dino, a follow college in the acting industry.

"Dino?" Tsuna dragged his suitcase onto the grass patch. "Where's Reborn?"

"Oh, he isn't here. He's still at Vongola Company, but he gave me this car," The blond said cheerfully, and Tsuna inwardly winced.

"He let you drive?" _Please tell me no, please tell me no, please tell me no._

"Yeah, he did!" Dino said cheerfully, "You guys can put your stuff in the trunk of the car, at the back."

"Wait, Reborn-san let you drive? _You_? _Drive_?" Disbelief was written all over Gokudera's face as he stood behind Tsuna, frozen, his own luggage a few feet away from him. Yamamoto grabbed both of his and Tsuna's things and chucked it into the boot.

Looking at Gokudera's slacked jaws, Tsuna would have laughed at it if weren't for the fact that Dino's driving skill was truly lousy. "You're going to get us killed, Chiavarone!"

Dino's face was of pure confusion as he stared at the silverette.

"What? How?"

"Oh, I don't know, like crash us all into a peach tree five feet from the main road just like the _last time_?"

"Oh, that," Dino chuckled as he waved a hand down from the steering wheel. "That was pure accidental. I saw a bird wounded in the middle of the road and didn't want to hit it, so I tried steering to the left just that my hand got caught in the seat belt and I shifted the wrong gear and stepped onto the accelerator in a panic. I thought you were there when the police took my statement?" Dino looked puzzled.

"Yeah, he was; we all were," Tsuna said hurriedly, not wanting Gokudera to explode as he grabbed his friend's arm. That Dino Car IncidentTM was still fresh in his mind, considering that it had happened just three weeks ago. Luckily, as well-known actors, they were able to pay their way out, and since the chief police who had held Dino up had a daughter who was a great fan of his, after getting an autograph from Dino for his daughter everyone had been free to go, as part of the deal.

"Come on, Gokudera, let's get in the car. We wouldn't want to be late for our long-awaited break."

"Yeah, Tenth."

Yamamoto opened the car door for Tsuna and Gokudera to get in, before getting in himself too and then closing the door. Dino rolled his windows up and turned behind; making sure that everyone was on board before starting the car. Stepping on the accelerator, the black car drove off from Tsuna's house.

* * *

The car ride was noisy, Dino turning the music up and Yamamoto and Gokudera conversing about the supposedly new movie all Vongola actors would be acting in after the trip.

"Rumors say it's about Famiglia," Tsuna said from the right.

"Yeah, but that's the only thing Reborn-san would tell us about it," Gokudera said.

Tsuna nodded. A new song came up in the car, and he smiled, recognizing it.

"Hey, it's Kyoko-chan!" The words _this moment I desperately I wish to freeze, of you, of us, forever in my mind…_sung in her sweet voice touched him, as he understood the song's meaning about family.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the song.

"Hey guys, I forgot to tell you all just now but we would be going to Vongola Company first," Dino said. "Reborn's orders."

"Oh," Tsuna said. This trip, or vacation, was supposed to be a long-term break planned by Reborn for a few selected actors of Vongola Company for some reason, before they would act in the new movie. Tsuna could not wait to find out what that reason was.

It was another ten minutes before the car reached the tall, silver building of Vongola Company, and true enough Reborn was standing outside at the entrance with a group of other people, waiting for them there.

Tsuna was actually a little surprised. So far nothing wrong or bad had happened on the road even with Dino behind the wheel, and he, Gokudera, Yamamoto were all still in one piece. He sighed, thinking he had been tense and worried before the ride for nothing.

Guess he had relaxed too soon.

Dino rolled the windows down like he had done so earlier to wave at Reborn, and trying to Parallel Park at the same time when his skills were crap he had overshot that particular empty space, though quickly reversing.

"Dino, watch out!" Tsuna screamed as through rear mirror he spotted someone on the road and stepping his heel into the accelerator, the car rushed forward in a great burst of speed.

The entire car jerked as it went up the curb and before Dino could stop the car, it banged head on into a tree.

Yup, you guessed it, a peach tree.

A balloon inflated in front of Dino's face as the three friends sitting at the back had only the hard seats in front of them to cushion their impact.

"Not again," Gokudera moaned, "Lucky bastard."

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna said and coughed, chocking from the smoke that came out of from the car's dented front. He threw open the door and stumbled out, rolling onto the grass patch where now lay some unripe peaches beside him too. Damn, he hadn't expected to crash face first to Dino's car seat. It was very painful, and he was sure his nose was probably broken. _Just like the last time._

He gingerly felt his face, grimacing when he felt it throbbed. _Yup. Not again._

Opening his eyes, he found that someone was standing above him, blocking off the subdued morning rays from his face.

The person wordlessly gave his hand to Tsuna, and Tsuna covered his bleeding nose with one hand before reaching his other free one out to grab it. Once he stood up and the sun was no longer shining directly on the person's back, Tsuna realized that it was raven haired man, who was about a head taller than him and had piercing grey eyes. Tsuna recognized him to also be part of Vongola Company, though of different departments and under a different mentor and manager, he didn't know the person's name.

"Thanks," Tsuna's voice was slightly muffled by his hand covering his nose, since it partially covered his mouth too.

The raven haired in front of him nodded, then let go his hand. Tsuna realized that it was slightly calloused and warm, but definitely very nice to touch. He blushed a bit when he thought of that, hoping that the blush would be mistaken for being shocked by the car crash.

"Tenth, are you alright?" Gokudera's panicky voice came over and Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Are you and Yamamoto okay?"

"We are. Yamamoto managed to grab my shoulder before I flew in front, Tenth."

"That's good, Gokudera. I got a bleeding nose," Tsuna said.

Reborn came over to survey the damage, then pulled open Dino's door for him to come out, yanking the blonde's ear.

"You were lucky Tsuna and the others weren't gravely injured, Dino. Do drive a little more careful next time. And if you ever leave your hand from the steering wheel again when others are in the car with you, you know what happens." Reborn's onyx eyes gleamed, and Dino shivered.

"Be stupid when you're alone, Dino. Not with others." Reborn took a step back to allow his student to get out of the dented car, and then turned to the others. "We'll clean up the mess later. But for now, we go inside the building. I originally wanted to brief everything to all of you here outside so that you're would be able to get in the seven-seater car and leave immediately for your break, but now that the car's spoilt we'll go inside first. I'll also get a new car for you all to drive in, later."

Reborn gestured everyone to follow him, and the all nine of them went inside Vongola Company.

It was grand and neat building, carpeted, with bright lights highlighting the beauty of expensive framed paintings at the side of the room and corridors.

Tsuna stepped in the air-con room, feeling cold air brushing around him. His nose had numbed a little, and wiping off the blood on his face with the back of his hand he let it drop, glancing at the other parties whom were following Reborn too.

Dino was in front of him, the first one behind Reborn; Yamamoto and Gokudera were flanking his sides, and Yamamoto was currently digging for something in his pockets.

"Tissue?" Yamamoto asked which Tsuna accepted, using it to wipe his nose of dry crusted blood once more.

Tsuna took a sneak peek behind him, recognizing Ryohei Sasagawa, or _Oni-san,_ as the big brother of Kyoko-chan always persisted in him calling him.

Then there was fifteen years old Lambo, the only kid of the group and Tsuna wondered why he hadn't noticed the curly haired boy earlier, though that was probably due to the Dino Car IncidentTM that had happened just now.

The last two men, one of them the raven haired man who had helped him up just now and another one with dark purplish blue hairstyle, was that a…pineapple?

Tsuna glanced back to the front again, noticing that Reborn was bringing all of them to the study room on at the corner of the building.

Once they reached that room, they all sat around in the circle on the couches provided though Tsuna noticed that the raven haired man was the only still standing, and Reborn hadn't even asked him to sit down. Huh, that was new.

Reborn glanced at everyone first before starting his speech with the number one cliché line in every movie for when beginning a talk. "Now, I'm sure everyone would like to know why you're here today.

"As you would've heard, Vongola Company is going to start a new project, and currently the script is being written and processed by Director and Camera man Irie Shoichi and Spanner respectively. It would have something to do about the mafia, mafia Famiglia, and everyone in this room today would definitely be part of the movie. That includes both Dino and I, though we would not be joining the little vacation you seven—Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Mukuro, and Hibari—would be taking. No, you seven are the main characters for the new movie we're planning up, part of the Vongola mafia Famiglia, so the trip I'd plan for you all is for you all to learn to get use to each other and work together, even if you may have all come from different mentors and departments. Each of you have been recommended and chosen by your mentor for your part in the movie, and once chosen you can't back out.

"So, as most scenes of the movie would be out in the wild, this trip planned would be a camping spree in the Nakamura Forest, to train your endurance and survival things for it to be more realistic in the movie. All of you have got your bags packed already, so we can move out now. Any questions?" Reborn asked pleasantly.

"W-Wait, Reborn! A camping spree? I thought we were going for a holiday or something. I brought only one bag!" Tsuna cried out.

"Well, yes, then that you're have to do with, don't you?" Reborn said, standing up while smirking. "This can be the first step of working together. You can help each other out, sharing what you have with others that don't. Let's go."

And so with a big sulk, Tsuna stood up along with the rest and begin following Reborn out of the room to get their stuff and new car.

It was supposed to be a relaxing vacation till Reborn had to twist things up again.

* * *

Their new ride was cool. Instead of a seven-seater car, or rather, instead of a car, they got a trailer with compact beds, seats, small kitchen and a toilet.

"Better than what you expected, isn't it, Tsuna?" Reborn said smugly. "You should thank Dino for crashing the car. In a way, you have got a better ride now."

"Yeah," Tsuna said, dragging his suitcase up the trailer. Gokudera and Yamamoto both helped him up.

"This camp lasts a month, and the trailer's stock with enough petrol to last the whole trip. There is food in the trailer, but it wouldn't be enough to last the whole month, so you would have to search the forest for it when it runs out. Water is fully provided, though, so you needn't worry about that. Just so you know, there aren't enough beds in the trailer so some of you would have to camp out." Reborn pointed out.

His phone rang, and then he went to answer it. "Bianchi? Yes, yes, alright, later." He smirked, and then kept his phone.

"Two more things…after your trip, just about a week later on a Sunday, Bianchi's having a wedding and she has invited all of you to it in advance."

"Aneki's getting married?" Gokudera's eyebrow shot up. "No one told me, not even her!"

"Well, now you know." Reborn replied.

"To whom?" Tsuna asked, curious. He wanted to know which man Gokudera's kind but scary sister would be marrying.

"Why, to me, of course." Reborn smirked. "I'm the groom."

"What? She's marrying you?" Dino, Tsuna and Gokudera said in disbelief at the same time.

"Yes, no need to get so excited; I'm the one marrying her, anyway, not you," Reborn said, clicking his tongue, "Second thing, all those food in the trailer; it's prepared by her, so you're lucky in a sense that this trailer has got a toilet. You'll need it. Bye, and good luck."

"What?" Tsuna tried to ask but it was too late and the trailer door shut, driving away.

Dino waved goodbye to them and stood at the entrance of the building beside Reborn, and the seven of them were moving further and further away from Vongola Company until they could no longer see it anymore, now currently on high way.

"Hey, is this thing automatic?" Tsuna asked and the pineapple hairstyle actor smirked and said, "It is. No one's driving it now, are they?"

"Reborn-san's smart," Gokudera said, sitting at the driver's seat with his hands clasped behind his head. "If you notice, the entire trailer's locked and would probably open only until we've reached our destination. I can't find the phone I had packed in my luggage this morning too, so everyone's technology devices with Wi-Fi or GPS have probably been taken away by Reborn-san."

"This is sad," Lambo was sitting by the window with both elbows on the table in front of him. "I'm bored."

"EXTREME! I GOT AN IDEA! WHY DON'T WE PLAY ICEBREAKERS, THEN?"

Everyone turned to look at Ryohei.

"That's a great idea, Oni-san!" Tsuna said brightly. Yamamoto nodded, while Gokudera snorted.

"That's boring," Lambo deadpanned.

"Kufufufu, what is that?" The pineapple hairstyle actor asked, looking interested. The raven haired man said nothing.

"IT'S SIMPLE; WE INTRODUCE OURSELVES, PICK ONE THING THAT WE LIKE AND ONE THING THAT WE DON'T! I'LL GO FIRST—HI, I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI, I LOVE CAMPING, AND I DISLIKE SLACKERS. TSUNA, YOU'RE NEXT!"

"M-Me?" Tsuna felt himself flushed when everyone's gaze landed on him, especially the bored one of the raven haired man.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, I like acting and I dislike the dark." He paused and looked around, "Is that okay?"

"YUP, THAT'S FINE. OCTOPUS HEAD, IT'S YOUR TURN!"

"Shut up, lawn head!" Gokudera barked back from the driver seat. "I'm Gokudera Hayato, I like the supernatural and I dislike people who tell me otherwise. Baseball lover, you're next."

Yamamoto waved at everyone to show who he was before beginning, "I like baseball, as Hayato just mentioned, and I don't think I really dislike anything. As in everything's good. Yeah." He nodded.

"OKAY, LAMBO'S TURN!"

"Sheesh, can you please not shout all the time, Sasagawa-san? Okay, I'm Lambo Bovino, I like grapes, and I dislike _shouting_ people."

"Kufufufu, I want to go next," the pineapple hairstyle actor said. "I'm Rokudo Mukuro, I like chocolate and I dislike spicy foods. Kyouya-chan, you're the last one." Mukuro turned to the raven haired man and smirked.

"I am Hibari Kyouya, I come from Namimori and I will beat up anyone who messes with its order." The raven haired simply said.

"That's not properly done! You didn't say what you like and dislike!" Gokudera complained.

"Hiee, Gokudera, I think what Hibari-san meant was that he likes Namimori and dislikes anyone who breaks its rules!" Tsuna interrupted, hoping no one would get angry. They haven't even started the camp, for goodness' sake!

"The herbivore is correct." Tsuna smiled, though felt a little weird when he heard that.

"You know, Hibari-san; Yamamoto, Gokudera and I were from Namimori too. We went to Namimori School, but then left the town for a short while to pursue our acting career, though we may be returning soon. Are you still staying in Namimori, Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned politely.

"Of course."

"Oh." Tsuna nodded, his stomach grumbling a little. Truth to be told, he felt a little hungry. He hadn't eaten anything the whole morning and it was coming to lunch!

He stood up from his seat, going to the right of the trailer where there was a small refrigerator. Opening it, expecting to find some nice frozen food which could be heated up in the microwave next to the refrigerator on the counter, however, he found something purplish wrapped in plastic.

"Is that brinjal?" Tsuna unwrapped the transparent plastic sheet and prepared to take a sniff when Gokudera suddenly shot out of the driver seat yelling, "Tenth, don't!"

The entire food was slapped out of his hand and stuffed back into the fridge.

"Aneki cooked this, Tenth, so don't eat it. Poison cooking, remember?" Tsuna nodded stiffly, shuddering. Oh yeah, he almost forgot. The first time he tried Bianchi's cooking, he nearly killed himself from the terrible stomachache he had to endure. Luckily, as time went by his stomach had built some sort of resistance to it, but that hadn't meant the feeling and memory of it were still comfortable.

"Is that food?" Lambo said curiously, opening the refrigerator.

"Yeah, but don't touch it, brat. You'll regret it," Gokudera warned, but Lambo paid no attention, opening the wrapper.

"Great, I'll eat it then," Lambo said dully and took a bite. The reaction was immediate for a first-timer. Lambo froze up; eyes widening as he dropped the food in his hands, and feeling like puking he immediately rushed to the toilet and slammed the door.

"Told'cha but you wouldn't listen," Gokudera said as he picked up the bitten food in disgust and threw it into the bin.

"Hey, I've got some biscuits. Anybody want one?" Yamamoto held up a bright blue packet in his left hand.

"Yeah, thanks, Yamamoto." Tsuna reached his hand out to get one. It was cute, shaped as a baseball bat each. Tsuna chewed and swallowed, allowing himself to take another one.

A few minutes later Lambo then came out of the loo looking green, having just emptied his entire stomach contents down the toilet bowl due to Bianchi's food.

"Want one?" Yamamoto offered him but Lambo shook his head, returned to his seat and said quietly, "No thanks, I'll pass."

"Sure," Yamamoto nodded, sharing the biscuits all with the others.

It was two more hours before they reached Nakamura Forest.

* * *

**Hello, guys. Hope you like this chapter. **

**In this story, Lambo is fifteen, Tsuna and his friends are twenty-three while Ryohei, Hibari, and Mukuro are twenty-five. The reason why Tsuna and his friends doesn't remember Hibari at all even though they did go to the same school during their teens was because they were mostly outside acting a lot and spent little time in Namimori School itself, though when the number of hours they had to act for a show somewhere else increased they finally moved out of Namimori for a short while.**

**Hope that explains certain things.**


End file.
